Who We Are
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: They could have fun as long as no one asked any questions. Slight AU. Bruce moves Tim Drake, Jason Todd, and Dick Grayson to Japan after events in Gotham causes Batman to lose faith in his children.
1. The Gym

"I was thinking that maybe Miss Tsukino can possibly be Sailor Moon," Tim said, looking through a girly magazine, his eyes never once leaving the material. He already knew how his two best friends would react to it. Jason would scowl and look like he was ready to punch him for not explaining himself, and Dick would look back calmly, awaiting an explanation while keeping his hand on the larger one's shoulder to keep him down. Like a dog, he needed the leash.

He stared down at woman's fashion magazine, memorizing the curves of the model on page eighteen and frowned slightly. ' _Damn_ ,' he thought to himself when he saw from the corner of his eye Ami and a blonde with a large red ribbon and a brunette with green eyes the color of a lush forest walking with her, climbing the bleachers.

"Why do you think Usagi-chan would be Sailor Moon?" Dick finally asked in a hushed voice. Tim looked up and smiled slightly. He was right; Jason was scathing and their adoptive oldest brother was holding him back with his hand tightly on his shoulder.

"Simply because they look alike."

Dick's eyes widened and laughed. "Well, er, yeah that makes sense... but I mean, there have to be tons of others who look like her." He turned and saw the blonde-haired female coming out from the locker room in her gym uniform. Richard "Dick" Grayson always liked to see the girls in their gym wear especially since they were practically only wearing booty shorts (that resembled panties) and a white t-shirt.

Of course, in Japan, this was normal, but for the three teenage boys from America, it was anything but the norm. It was an unspoken truth that they had always chosen to meet in the gym during lunch simply for the pleasure of their eyes.

Jason lifted his head up when Usagi waved at them. Then, after apparently thinking it over, waved back awkwardly. "I dun think its her."

Tim grimaced. "How many Japanese girls do you know with blonde hair and blue eyes, or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Jason shuffled in his seat, watching her. "She doesn't look like the type to be out til the midnight hour, if ya know what I mean..."

"For the record, neither does Barb..." Dick interjected but somehow he didn't seem to agree or disagree with either one of them. Usagi had always been a bit of a strange one for him, an anomaly that he just couldn't figure out.

"Neither does Barb what?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he saw another anomaly: Ami Mizuno, the beautiful genius with these dark oceanic blue eyes that always seemed to thinking ahead of him.

"Neither does Barbara look like Sailor Moon." Dick decided it was best to not lie. He was sure that she'd figure he was fibbing before he could get the sentence out.

Ami's eyes widened and her cheeks turned slightly red. It almost appeared as if she were embarrassed by what he said. "No," she said then sat down next to Jason and smiled slightly. "They don't look much alike, do they?" She paused and took out her lunch and wordlessly handed her neighbor a cucumber sandwich that Jason didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't care much for.

"Yeah-uh, yanno." It was about as close to a thank you that Dick was sure his younger brother could produce. Still, there was a smile on his face that was rare to come upon. It reminded Dick that, at one time, Jason was a normal kid, just living a hard knock life but knowing no better.

There was an innocence with his smile towards Ami that couldn't be explained with simple words other than the fact that he seemed to get happy whenever she walked in the room.

The blue-haired genius nodded then put her hand on her chin as if to show them that she was thinking hard on the earlier subject. Dick knew she wasn't. He could read her a little better than that.

"I suppose that's what a disguise is for... so that others won't recognize her as Sailor Moon." Ami pulled a 'Tim' and whipped out a book out of her bag as if to say the 'conversation was over.'

However, the way Dick looked at it was that she put herself into the conversation, and he wasn't going to allow her to get out of it so easily. Immediately, he got up and leaned over to her, crossed his arms on her lap, then looked up at her like some golden retriever looking for its next meal. Had he a tail, it would be wagging.

"What the fu-" Jason started to yell before Tim, seeing what Dick was doing, punched him as hard as he could in the shoulder, effectively taking his attention off the oldest one. "What the hell, you little punk bitch!?"

Ami's face was completely red as she tried to pretend to focus on the two brothers fighting beside her and not on the pretty boy whose face was so close to her that if she got anymore fidgety, there was no doubt he'd be accidentally giving her the first kiss she'd imagined much more romantic and under a beautiful starry sky, not a gymnasium. "Y-Yes, Grayson-san?"

"Dick is fine," he whispered in his deepest, most sensual voice.

"Sorry, Grayson-san, I don't feel comfortable calling you something so informal." Her lips trembled as she turned away, her fingers trembling on her book.

"Timmy-boy thinks your friend Usagi is Sailor Moon," he purred, sighing dramatically. "What cha think?... Ya know her better than any one of us."

"I... um... you... Usagi-chan..."

"Leave Ami alone." Dick turned to the voice, knowing who it was before turning to look at the violet-eyed priestess. "Clearly, you're just pestering her."

"Miss Hino..." Tim looked stunned to see her. Jason shrugged her off though Dick could tell her sudden appearance had nerved him. He was a fantastic actor, but his shaking hand and these eyes of terror gave his boy away. It didn't seem that anyone else saw these subtleties but knowing Tim, he saw them before anyone else. He'd hate to admit it, but the youngest of three was brilliant, his mind was far beyond anything he and Jason could think. Sometimes, he wondered if it was possible that Tim had surpassed Bruce already as a great detective.

Dick, however, smiled. He would never give Rei the satisfaction of knowing that her ninja-like appearances disturbed him. He was prince of appearing and disappearing, the king, of course, being Bruce. "So whattaya think? Is Usagi Sailor Moon?" This time, he posed his question to the newcomer.

Rei sat behind Tim, frowning at his choice in reading material. "Perv."

Tim smirked. "You were in here too..." He winked. The priestess wasn't fazed.

"Hey, Hino-san," Dick said, over-enunciating the honorific, being the only one of the three Robins who used Japanese language around their school. "Whatcha think?"

"No."

Dick pouted. "No, what?!" She loved being difficult.

"She's not Sailor Moon."

"And why not?!" Tim asked, eyeing the one person who flat out refused his theory.

She pointed at her then pulled out a tablet out of her bag. "Sailor Moon isn't flat-chested."

Dick narrowed his eyes at her then turned to see Usagi hit by three dodgeballs.

Rei sighed. "And Usagi is clearly not athletic enough. And if she was Sailor Moon, I would say that would mean she's smart enough to hide in plain sight."

Ami nodded her head slowly as if processing what she said. Rather than adding anything more, she handed Jason a bottle of water then excused herself to sit next to Rei. "So how do you get here so fast during lunch? It doesn't look like you run here, and even by car, T.A. Academy is pretty far." It was the question on everyone's minds and apparently, only Ami was brave enough to ask.

Rei turned slightly, her eyes catching Ami's. The latter had a smile that sent chills down Dick's spine and the other simply stood up and walked away. Finally, after walking slowly to where everyone could see her, Rei said, "Some mysteries are not meant to be understood." With that, she walked away.

Tim nodded then looked down to get back to his magazine and realized it was fifth time this month that Rei stole his magazine during lunch without him noticing.

The three robins all had a theory about her. She was training to be the next Robin. Rei already lost one parent; the young maiden was already proving to know how to appear and disappear without anyone noticing. They were sure Bruce sent her there to spy on them.

Tim watched as Dick stood up after Rei walked away and took out his phone and took the opposite route of her to get out of the gym.

He was probably going out there to speak with her without making it obvious. The idea sounded good, but he was usually pretty obvious about girls he liked... And Rei wasn't exactly a redheaded female. He had a type, and she didn't really fit it.

He turned to see Jason watching him also. He apparently checked his phone to see if Bruce left him a message also, but got nothing. Opening his bottle of water, he sighed and wordlessly spoke to Tim with his eyes. _Don't let this year be a repeat of last._

Tim nodded. He didn't want to have to move again. Everything was good now, _please let it stay that way._


	2. The Plan

Rei didn't say a word. Grayson said he would handle everything even though everything inside of her said to not allow a man be a hero, to save her and make her the princess in distress. She had no plan, no saving grace, and least of all, the fiery priestess didn't have the one thing she'd ever admit aloud: the courage.

She stood on top of her tabletop, screaming at the top of her lungs as Grayson slammed the broom to the ground once more. Was it over? Did he truly take care of that despicable creature? Her heart was tight in her chest, and her breathing was shallow. Rei could handle monsters and demons any day of the week without second thoughts, but let a roach in her temple and she was about as good as Usagi with English.

Grayson lifted the broom to check if it was dead, but it looked like the roach was hanging onto the broom for dear life. To Rei, it appeared ready to do some world wrestling federation finisher on it then take her out next. Its leg twitched three times; Rei counted the kicks to the broom as it moved its round butt as it pushed off the cleaning product. Without warning, the bug flew into the air. The reincarnated fire-wielding soldier couldn't breathe for a moment; it was like the sight of the creature had taken every breath away.

Her life flashed before her eyes, and she remembered telling Minako not to be so dramatic. Was this the gods way of mocking her before certain death? This was most certainly life threatening.

Just as the flying roach lifted off into the air, Grayson caught it with a martial artist's ease. She heard it crunch in his hands as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off of him and into the trash can.

Before he could turn all the way around, Rei handed him a bucket of water and liquid hand soap and next to that homemade soap. There was a towel to dry his hands folded to the right side with a note in kanji that he roughly translated as: "Thank you."

When he looked down at the note further, it gave detailed directions on how he should wash his hands. Grayson sighed and followed the note even though his body language said that he thought it was belittling.

"Hino, I'll be on my way if that's all you need." There was annoyance detected in his tone. She called him over, but Rei never explained the real reason why she wanted him to come to her temple. The bug situation got in the way, and for whatever reason, she was happy that he came even for something so trivial.

"There was something else..." Should she tell him? The situation was more than just serious. It was life changing. Before she could finish her sentence, a man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes the shade of a lush forest and porcelain skin that matched her own walked in.

The man was tall with features that could give most models a run for their money. Wide shoulders, slim waist, clearly worked out, and the whitest teeth Rei has ever seen, she scowled at her father as he bowed at Grayson and came further into the kitchen. "Kim-san will be here soon."

Kim Dae-Hyun was her situation. Governor Hino, also known as her father, decided to arrange a marriage interview for his daughter. The Kim family were a large conglomerate family, having one of the largest medical equipment companies in the world. Until last week he had lived in Seoul, Korea, but then he decided to come and meet her; Rei assumed it was to see what she was like without anyone knowing about it.

He came to her temple everyday of the week, buying tons of items and making small talk with her and her friends. One day, he finally revealed himself to be a suitor for Rei and saying that like her father, and after seeing the example of Donald Trump, he too wanted to he a politician.

"Kim-san spoke to his father and said that he is completely in love with you. He would like your hand in marriage." Her father spoke as if he were making a deal with her soul and mind. "His father is a big supporter of myself and is known to have stock in Wayne Enterprises." He continued to explain without any sort of emotion. "I would hate for me to lose my backing with their family because of something so silly as a marriage vow."

Rei's eyes widened.

Dick was about to leave, not wanting to be involved in something that was clearly family related but stopped upon seeing Rei's face. He hasn't known her long and couldn't say they were friends, but he'd never known her to look so... pitiable. Her eyes, usually so full of fire, almost seemed ready to cry.

"Papa..." There was a hesitation in her voice as if she were afraid to say the wrong thing. "If I get married..."

The older man finished her sentence without listening to her tone or looking at the young girl's posture. "It would be beneficial for you and for your family. You can probably even move your grandpa into a home where nurses will be able to handle his health instead of you needing to be constantly at his side."

Rei's eyes were wide and seemed to be in shock. She straightened her posture and her face slowly became more calm. Dick had to wonder if the calm exterior that he'd always seen her with, that mysterious aura, and always "too cool for words" was more of a mask than the one he was in right now. She changed the subject. "Since you're here, I can let grandpa know, and we can have some tea together. Grandpa would like that." Even with her face looking serene, she couldn't hide the sadness in her words.

Her father turned around and smiled. Dick recognized him almost immediately. He'd seen him more than once in Gotham at Bruce's board meetings, one of the stockholders who had some of the highest shares of the company, and he'd had dinner with the family more than once. Apparently, he had known the Wayne family since he was a child and his family had left Gotham the morning that Bruce's parents were killed.

"Unfortunately, the city needs me." He sounded like Bruce. It was no wonder they were friends. "I wouldn't have the time, sweetheart." He patted Rei on the head then looked at his watch. "Maybe next time. ..." He paused for a moment, a glint of sadness in his expression. The Boy Wonder had to question whether Rei and her father realized they had similar gestures. "You look so much like your mother right now."

Rei nodded but didn't say a word. Finally, she turned to the young man in the room then said, "Papa, this is Grayson Richard. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you earlier. Grayson-san, this is Governor Hino, my father."

Her father seemed to recognize him and half-smiled as if unsure how to react to him. Dick knew immediately this was the real reason why Rei invited him over after hearing the older man talk about this Korean millionaire. "Wayne-san said he moved out here. I didn't believe it."

He extended his hand to shake Dick's hand. Just as he told Rei he would have a plan to solve her problem, the once Robin did just so. "Yes, I asked him to move us out here after meeting your daughter once." He lied. "I, too, would like to marry your daughter if you'd allow me."

Dick turned his smiling face to Rei whose face had turned from being as red as a tomato to as white as a ghost within seconds. He winked at her.

Governor Hino stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter who smiled in return. She looked as confused as he did.

"Is this true?" He asked her.

Dick responded before she could ruin his plan. "Hai, t'is true. We didn't know how to tell you, but this seemed like it would be a good as any."

The father smiled and laughed for a moment. "It seems you not only share your mother's looks but also her taste. That being said, I think it would be good to meet with both suitors to see who best fits you. Thank you Grayson-san, but as I told my daughter, I best be off."

With that, he pat his daughter on her head once again, shook Dick's hand one more time, and left without saying a word to his father.

Dick looked out the window, waiting to see the father pull off. He scanned the room for any new electrical devices left as a precaution then turned to Rei. "I solved your problem as I said I would."

"Or made it more complicated." She sighed then smiled and for the first time since he met her, she seemed genuine. "Thank you though."


End file.
